


All God's Creatures

by spiced_chai_nebula



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Multifandom Drabble 2019 Treat, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiced_chai_nebula/pseuds/spiced_chai_nebula
Summary: Retirement has its own challenges.





	All God's Creatures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evandar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/gifts).



> For Evandar, thanks for giving me an excuse to write these two.

"Is that...your sword?" Crowley looked up from his newspaper (he read with professional pride; the Letters to the Editor section had been an inspired bit of genius on his part).

"I need it," Aziraphale said, his jaw set as he looked out at the garden.

Crowley folded up the newspaper. "A bit…overkill for a mole, isn't it?" 

"I'll do what's needed, Crowley."

Crowley stood up and circled around to Aziraphale, draping himself over the angel's shoulders. "What happened to loving all God's creatures, great and small?" 

"God's creature ruined my peonies, Crowley, and I shall have my vengeance."


End file.
